1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning sheet and a cleaning tool, and more particularly to a cleaning sheet and a cleaning tool used for wiping a cleaning object such as a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-198066 discloses a cleaning sheet having an inner layer sheet and outer layer sheets integrally formed with the inner layer sheet on the both sides of the inner layer sheet. The inner layer sheet has substantially the same area as the outer layer sheets. Further, the inner layer sheet is impregnated with cleaning solution. By using this cleaning sheet, an object to be cleaned is cleaned in a wetted state.